The invention involves plasticized poly(vinyl fluoride) (PVF).
Prior plasticized films and coatings of poly(vinyl halides) have generally been of poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC) even when they were stated to be generically useful with poly(vinyl halides) including poly(vinyl fluoride). Also, the plasticizers used with PVC often are of such high molecular weight that they are found to exude from PVF films upon heating to cure the films. such as at 200.degree. C. for 10 minutes, or equivalent curing.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,604, Safford et al. (1967), uses trioctyl trimellitate or the isooctyl or 2-ethylhexyl trimellitates, or mixed trimellitates. The vinyl halide resins mentioned are poly(vinyl chloride) and poly(vinyl bromide).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,502, Jacobs (1984), deals mainly with PVC, although it mentions PVF. Among the plasticizers listed are tris(2-ethylhexyl) trimellitate, sometimes preferably blended with phthalates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,765, Pare (1965), teaches copolymers including vinyl trimellitate-1,2-anhydrides with vinyl halides including vinyl fluoride.
Japanese Kokai No. 162,083/84 reportedly is concerned with PVC plastized with trimethyl trimellitate or dioctylphthalate, or other plasticizers.
The art does not teach how to make a plasticized PVF film which is flexible and drapable without exudation on curing.